


I'll See You Soon

by SecretStream



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Character Death, M/M, POV Dallas Winston, POV First Person, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretStream/pseuds/SecretStream
Summary: Songfic. Basically what Dally was thinking from when Johnny died and right after.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Kudos: 5





	I'll See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "County Line" by Steel Blossoms.  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PyIhVyAtCY&list=OLAK5uy_lv7R17a_fkq4XA0zIgJvwXLULclqejDPk

“Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold.”

**On the south side of the county line**

**Somebody's poor, somebody's dyin'**

No, Johnny. No. No. You can’t leave me, I won’t let you. You can’t. You’re the only reason why I’m still alive.

Why were your last words to  _ him _ ? Why not me? Please, Johnny, come back. I can’t handle this.

**The boss don't pay, the sun don't shine**

**On the south side of the county line**

You’re so still. I push those bangs back. You never could keep that hair back. Why did you do that, this is what you get for trying to help people, this is what you get. My mouth is moving, but I can’t hear anything. 

**Another store on Main just failed**

**And the Johnson boys can't make bail**

“Dammit, Johnny,” I hear myself say, somehow. I slam my fist against the wall, hoping it will make me feel better. It doesn't. “Oh, dammit, Johnny, don’t die, please don’t die.”

**Grandma bows her head to pray**

**They won't end up like their dad someday**

I run out of there. I don’t have a clue where I’m going, and I don’t care. Anywhere but there is fine. Anywhere else.

**It don't matter where you started**

**You can end up broken-hearted**

I take the car. Dimly I wonder how Pony will get home, but he’ll find a way. He always does. 

I drive around for a while. I don’t even know where I’m going, but suddenly I pull up at a grocery store. And it hit me. I knew exactly what to do.

**Families stuck in welfare lines**

**Ain't a drug that they ain't tried**

I’m running. I need to find a phone. There. There’s one. I need to phone Darry.

**On the south side of the county line**

**On the north side of the county line**

**Somebody's rich, somebody's lyin'**

“Darry, Darry, I just robbed a grocery store. The cops are after me. I’ll be at the lot in a minute. Please, meet me there. You can hide me.”

**If there's bad news it's hard to find**

**On the north side of the county line**

I don’t stop to think of the fact that I never say please. All I know is that I have to get to the lot. This has to work. It has to.

**The family name's gone straight to hell**

**But their football team's the holy grail**

I’m running into the lot. And they’re all  _ right there _ . They came.

**Two DUI's for Liz this year**

**But her daddy made them disappear**

They came. It hits me right then. I’ll miss them if I do this. But I’ll miss Johnny more if I don’t.

**It don't matter where you started**

**You can end up broken-hearted**

Will they miss me? Hardened, cold, cunning Dally? For some reason, I hope they will.

**Secrets hid by dollar signs**

**Take a xanax with their wine**

**On the north side of the county line**

I reach the circle of light under the streetlamp. I turn and yank the unloaded heater out of my waistband.  _ They don’t know I’m only bluffing _ .

**How I'd love to change the story**

**Of all the ones who came before me**

**So many souls on borrowed time**

I see the policemen’s gun spit out their fire as if in slow motion. Any doubts I have fade away. This is what I want. I’ll see you soon, Johnny.

**Faith is strong and hope is dying**

**On both sides of the county line**

I love you, Johnny.


End file.
